Peeta and Katniss' relationship
by darlingcas
Summary: Some different and some SHOCKING views on Peeta and Katniss' relationship from people who are close to them .  Such as Gale ,Haymitch and President coin. Haymitch's view is in story form.
1. Chapter 1

Gale

I remember the first time I realized I loved Katniss but that's not

what I want to think about right now all I want to think about is

how she's in love with Peeta, how somehow I knew all a long that

she would pick him but it still hurts. He hasn't been her hunting

partner for years; he's not the one that took care of her family. He

doesn't know Katniss like I do, and it's hard to Imagine that he

could possibly love her as much as I do. She's the only thing I want

and she doesn't want me. My heart aches when I think about all the

times that Katniss and Peeta we're smooching and all of Panem

was hoping that the star crossed lovers could be together .while I

was just letting the hatred build up inside of me. Katniss was

supposed to be mine. We belong together and she is ruining that

over a fake romance that was designed to make the county feel

sorry for them. 

I just can't understand. It never was real. Was it? 

I try to sleep but all I see behind my closed eyelids is Katniss with

her smooth olive skin, her long dark hair and her soft pink lips. All

I can think about is how much I love her and can't, and I won't live

without her. 

The next morning I awake covered in sweat.

Nightmares of Katniss being tortured still fresh in my brain. 

I awake with the sound of her screams still fresh in my ears. I can't

tell if it was something my mind had created or if it was something

that really happened. I feel sick to my stomach and the last thing I

think before I fall back asleep is, Katniss...


	2. Chapter 2

President coin

Katniss, Oh that child thinks she knows everything and

Can get whatever she wants, but after my little speech I think she knows if she makes one bad move, she's done.

I sat at my desk fiddling with a pen in my hand. I thought for a second

I could make it seem an accident, like she died in combat or something like that.

That little girl just doesn't want to listen to instruction,

She ignores it and she doesn't cooperate.

I have heard people in district 13 start to talk

about how they want Katniss to be their president,

if they knew how she is and how awful her listen skills are

I'm sure they would most certainly not want her as president.  
>I'm not exactly sure if this whole "Katniss for president" thing<p>

is a rumor or if these people are numb enough to think Katniss

KATNISS EVERDEEN of all people,

will be around long enough to become president.

The other tribute from her district also makes me sick.

How can he possibly even pretend to be in love with this stubborn young girl?

It disgusts me how they both act as if they can get by with what ever.

I pick up the glass of water that sits on a coaster on my desk.

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes for a minute .The stress is really too much for me to handle

Another thing they think is that after president snow is dead that the hunger games will be all over.

How can they possibly think that?

The hunger games are how Snow has remained powerful all this time.

I want that kind of power.

And I don't want Katniss ruining that for me.

And what about the boy that was with her in the games?

He seemed like her in many ways

But he is also somehow different…

Well, they are both so naive

I doubt they'll be able to look past their egos and see what's really going on anyway.

Them and their fake relationship, it really is just RIDICULOUS.


	3. Chapter 3

Haymitch

(This is set right after the quarter quell, right before Katniss and Peeta go back into the arena)

I sat at the table, staring at the empty bottle in my hand.

I was just about to get up and find another, when there was a knock at my door. I pretended not to hear it and

Got up to start my drink search, but the person came in anyway.

It was Peeta. "Oh great." I said under my

breath. Every time this kid comes to see me he doesn't let me drink, not even a sip, AND he always takes away

The alcohol I have hidden. Great, Just great "I need to talk to you, Haymitch" "About what?" "

It's about Katniss, listen I need you to promise me you'll protect her no matter what, if it comes down to me or her you

NEED to help me protect her.

She's so worried about everyone else all the time, and she doesn't think before she speaks.

I hate to say it but I need your help." 

I sighed "I don't know why you care so much kid, really what she has done to help you?"

"It's not about that Haymitch; I'm doing this because I WANT to protect her, not because I owe her anything."

"Oh I see, Peetas fallen in love hasn't he?" I said smugly

" That's not the point . Promise me just ...promise me you'll protect her. " 

"What's in it for me son?"

"I won't bother you about your drinking problem for as long as I can manage." He said staring at a crack in my wooden table

"About how long is that exactly?"

"Haymitch ..." he said I could hear he was running out of patience so I decided to let this one go.

He's a good kid and He's in love. I remember what that felt like ... I sigh again "ok Peeta I'll help you, but if she resists my help I can't force her."

"I don't care if she resists, you need to do it at all costs."

This doesn't really seem worth you not pestering me for "as long as you can manage" I mumbled

"Please Haymitch?" I could hear the pleading in his voice.

How can I just let him suffer? All he wants is for her to be safe.

I sighed and than said

"OK, fine but you have to leave NOW."

"Thanks Haymitch" he said .A look of pure relief was on his young face.

I watched him leave and than walked over and sat on my tattered red couch.

I'm glad I promised Peeta I would help.

That kid is all alone and I don't know why I care but I do.

I mean the kid is obviously head over heels in love with a girl who in my opinion doesn't really care that much about him.

She's a nice kid too but she's not in love with him.

I sit there for, I don't know how long and then I get up to go to bed.

I try to sleep but sleep just won't come. I sit tossing and turning in my rough and uncomfortable sheets.

I get up and walk to my kitchen for some water, still thinking of Peeta's pleas. I sit down in a rough wooden chair and thing

Katniss plays a pretty convincing role, acting in love with

Peeta, but he really means the things he says. He really means it when he kisses her.

He truly loves her.

I sit there like a fool, with ridiculous sappy thoughts running through my head.

I try to shake them out and think about something else, but like sleeping this also won't work.

So I guess the thoughts will just have to run their course through my head.

I think it would be easier for Peeta if they didn't have to fake a romance, because this way he can't tell if it's real or fake on her part.

But I know it's fake.

Katniss is in love with some coal miner kid who the capitol paints as her "cousin".

Poor Peeta…

Oh well he'll get over it.

I'll have to have him over for some drinks after his heart gets completely shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Cinna

Sitting in prison I remember the night that I watched Peeta and Katniss in the cave on live television, I knew it wasn't pretend.

They truly care about each other.

Many people in the capitol were crying some were happy that they had found love, and some were scoffing, thinking it was all fake, but I knew.

I remember the night when I had them on the chariots lit up in a glorious fire, I remember how Katniss did not want to hold hands with Peeta, but she did because she knew that's what I wanted.

Katniss is like a sister to me my sweet defiant little sister, and I love her for that.

Peeta is like a brother, and even though I spent more time with Katniss, I know that they are perfect for each other.

One day when I was designing a dress for Katniss Haymitch and Peeta burst in wanting to see what I had created.

I hid the dress and they tried to find it.

When they couldn't they tried to pry the information out of

me.

It turned into and hour of laughing and joking and eventually the conversation turned to Katniss.

"So Cinna," Haymitch started "Lover boy here is wondering if Katniss ever talks about him."

"I am not!" Peeta protested."

"Ah just shut up and listen." Haymitch said.

I looked from Haymitch to Peeta."Well I don't think she mentions you directly but she does hint around, and whenever she's been with you I can tell. She's happier and more, of in the clouds I guess." I said.

The subject was changed and after they left I began working on Katniss' dress.

On another occasion Peeta told the Caesar Flickerman and the whole capitol that he and Katniss were married.

The blush on Katniss' face was unmistakable.

This may have started out as a plan to make Panem feel bad for them, but it blossomed into a beautiful romance.

One that I won't live to see become a full grown flower,

But I thank God for the time that I had with Peeta and Katniss.

As the guards take me away I imagine them as adults, married, with children and in a safe Panem with no hunger games.

I think of this and I am content .


End file.
